


I Invented Sex

by taurusuk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, i don’t think anyone writes for this pair, yeah they just fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusuk/pseuds/taurusuk
Summary: Hyunsuk is sexually frustrated, insert Jaehyuk.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	I Invented Sex

It’s no secret that Jaehyuk’s love language is touch. He’s one of the clingier members whether he wants to admit it or not. A simple back hug or arm slung around a shoulder—it makes him happy to know people are there. To feel them, to be able to hold them. 

It’s any other winter day. Cold, but he’s content with it. Jaehyuk is through the front door of their dorm after walking to the convenience store to get his favorite milk (that they were out of so he walked out in the snow for no reason). All he wants to do is lay down in a pile of blankets and cling onto someone else. Jeongwoo would be his first choice but he’s at school. Haruto’s room is the nearest but he can hear the younger boy’s groan of annoyance in his head already. 

Jaehyuk decides on something familiar: Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk is like summer— fresh and exciting. He would describe the older boy as the perfect summer day. The kind that ends with a pretty sunset that’s nice to look at, one that puts an orange glow on everything. 

Jaehyuk nudges the door open lightly and closes it behind him. Hyunsuk lifts his bed head from his pillow to look over his shoulder, once he sees it’s Jaehyuk he goes back to his pillow. He doesn’t mind, Jaehyuk knows he doesn’t. 

Hyunsuk brings a hand up to rub the tiredness from his eyes, unconsciously letting out a yawn in the process. Jaehyuk slides into the bed with him, slinging an arm over the older’s waist and pulling him closer. They don’t say anything for a few minutes. Hyunsuk likes Jaehyuk just fine. Jaehyuk is a fine roommate; he’s quiet when he needs to be, he washes his dishes after eating on them, he doesn’t pester Hyunsuk when he’s busy. 

Jaehyuk is a perfect roommate in fact. 

He’s not obnoxious like most people, he’s caring and thoughtful. So Hyunsuk has no problem letting Jaehyuk treat him as a stuffed animal. 

  
  


Jaehyuk isn’t really prepared for what happens next. 

He doesn’t know why it happens but with his crotch pressed against the curve of Hyunsuk’s ass he knows this boner isn’t going away. At first he’s embarrassed, ready to pull himself off of the older and go take a shower. Because obviously this can’t be fine. Hyunsuk gets easily embarrassed when one of the members kisses him on his head—Jaehyuk doesn’t want to send him into cardiac arrest. 

Sexuality wasn’t a big deal for him, no labels and all. He knows all of the adult members fool around every once in a while, whether it’s within the group or out. Jaehyuk minds his business and stays out of other’s because that’s how you avoid conflict. Especially when it comes to sex. He’s sure Asahi wouldn’t like him exploiting their relationship behind closed doors anyway. 

He’s unsure about Hyunsuk though. Which means they’re similar in their way of keeping things private. Jaehyuk thinks the older man is cute to say the least, sometimes resisting the urge to coo at him because he knows he would hate it. 

“Jae,”

Jaehyuk snaps out of his thoughts and realizes the current situation he's in again. Hyunsuk is facing him now with his hand caressing Jaehyuk’s nape. Hyunsuk’s hand feels so soft on his neck and Jaehyuk swears he can hear a dramatic love song playing in his head. Hyunsuk looks cute beside him, sleepy eyes slightly hidden by his messy fringe. 

Hyunsuk was pretty much half asleep before Jaehyuk walked in. He woke up earlier than he meant to and was trying to fall back asleep but that plan eventually went out the window. 

When he feels Jaehyuk’s bulge against him a part of his demeanor breaks. He’s been pretty sexually frustrated recently. Usually he’d go mess around with Jihoon but their busy schedules conflicted. Hyunsuk isn’t an out there type of person. He sticks to what he knows and doesn’t go out of routine when it comes to intimacy. 

But Jaehyuk felt _big_. 

Hyunsuk is staring up at him like a cute puppy and Jaehyuk almost wants to ruffle his hair. Hyunsuk’s eyes flicker down to Jaehyuk’s lips and all he can think about is how they would feel on his. Jaehyuk’s attractive, it’s a fact. Broad shoulders and a sweet smile. Hyunsuk almost feels like he might die if this doesn’t happen. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Hyunsuk takes a leap of faith and asks the question. It catches Jaehyuk off guard for a second but it passes quickly. He closes the gap between them with a simple closed mouth kiss but Hyunsuk wants more. He opens his mouth and Jaehyuk follows along immediately. Hyunsuk likes that. 

Kissing Jaehyuk feels like heaven and Hyunsuk wishes it could last forever. Jaehyuk’s larger lips engulfing his, plush and pillow soft. 

It’s not long before things turn heated—slob escaping between them, hands desperate to find skin. Hyunsuk pulls back so he can breathe while Jaehyuk grabs one of his legs and hooks it over his, the little space between them disappearing. It’s when Jaehyuk is sucking on his neck with a hand up his shirt that Hyunsuk asks if he can fuck him. In fact he begs for it because with the way Jaehyuk is pressed against his cock right now he might explode. 

_“Anything for you.”_

Hyunsuk lets out a pathetic whine at the line. He feels almost ridiculous but Jaehyuk is so sweet and Hyunsuk wants nothing more than the feeling of being fucked by him. 

Jaehyuk grinds their crotches together once just to see the look on Hyunsuk’s flushed face. He smiles at the other’s eyes shutting. Jaehyuk doesn’t feel like teasing for much longer though, it’s not long before he’s doing away with their clothes between rushed kisses. 

Jaehyuk spits in his hand before wrapping his large hand around his and Hyunsuk’s hard cock. He loves how dirty they feel, how silly they are for getting off like this together. Like two teenage boys that pretend they aren’t gay. It almost feels like he’s in a badly written porn video with the way Hyunsuk is moaning in his ear. 

_“Yes, yes Jae- you’re so good.”_

Hyunsuk thinks he could come like this if anything—and that’s exactly what he does. The older feels his face flush red. _Because how could he finish that quickly? Jaehyuk probably thinks he’s lame._

Hyunsuk continues to drown away in his shame as Jaehyuk pulls himself off of him. He moves his hands away from his face when he feels a hand grab his thigh. Jaehyuk is rolling a condom on his dick with his head cocked to side, eyebrows bunched up in confusion. 

“What’s wrong?”

Hyunsuk tries to look everywhere but at Jaehyuk. 

“I came _so fast_. Did you not notice that?” He whines like a child, frowning slightly. But Jaehyuk laughs so sweetly afterwards Hyunsuk almost feels completely better. He pops the cap off a small bottle of lube and coats his fingers before hovering back over Hyunsuk. 

“And you think I can’t make you come again?” 

Hyunsuk doesn’t have time to respond to the cheeky comment because Jaehyuk is circling his entrance with a cold finger. He can’t help but let his mouth fall open slightly. 

“ _So tight, no one’s been fucking your pretty little hole?”_ Jaehyuk leans down to kiss Hyunsuk’s neck again, gently pressing his index finger into the latter. Hyunsuk can’t help but drink up the praise, unconsciously whining and unintentionally pushing himself down on Jaehyuk’s fingers. 

Jaehyuk laughs into the crook of his neck, “Look at you trying to fuck yourself on my fingers, you’re so cute.” He loves how much smaller Hyunsuk is than him.

_“Jae-need you inside of me now,”_

“I think we both know I’m bigger than two fingers,” Hyunsuk whines again when Jaehyuk adds another finger. Jaehyuk barely knows how to handle seeing him this desperate. He almost pulls out his fingers completely just to see how far Hyunsuk will beg for this to happen. It’s the Leo in him.

Once he feels like Hyunsuk is prepped enough, Jaehyuk holds one of his legs up and teases the tip of his cock against Hyunsuk’s hole before pressing in. He sinks in slowly, trying to be considerate of the pain the other could be feeling from the stretch. 

Jaehyuk leans down to kiss him when he’s all the way in. Swallowing every noise Hyunsuk makes. Jaehyuk tries not to completely fall apart on top of him. Hyunsuk is so tight, almost as if he was _made_ to be fucked by him. He has a bit more self control than Hyunsuk though. 

“Move Jae-please _fuck_ ,” 

Jaehyuk does an experimental thrust that’s not too hard or soft and Hyunsuk’s body jolts up slightly. Hyunsuk felt so full. The fullest he’s ever felt. And he thought Jihoon’s dick was big. He’s kind of embarrassed at how vulnerable he is right now, but _fuck_ Jaehyuk is so good at everything. He almost forgot that Jaehyuk is younger than him—yet he seems to be more experienced. 

Jaehyuk starts fucking him at a steady pace and Hyunsuk can’t help but moan loudly. At this point he doesn’t care who hears him.

“ _Fuck-fuck-fuck right there, Jesus fuck_ ,”

Jaehyuk smiles down at him, loving his fucked out expression. He stops for a second to alter their position: moving down a little more and placing the leg he was holding over his shoulder and his other hand on the bunk bed headboard.

“Jae-” 

Hyunsuk starts but can’t finish when Jaehyuk starts pounding into him. He feels like someone knocked the wind out of him and all he can do is shut his eyes tight. 

“Oh you’re so pretty under me Hyung, _so good_ and cute for me,” Hyunsuk is moaning uncontrollably, grabbing at any skin he can on Jaehyuk. 

“ _Do you like me—fucking you like this? Fucking your tight little hole?_ ” 

Hyunsuk is trembling under him now, somehow Jaehyuk is able to hit his prostate with every thrust and it feels like he’s on cloud nine. 

“You’re so good baby, I’m about to come.”

Jaehyuk pulls out of him for a second and pulls his condom off before sliding back into Hyunsuk’s tight heat. He had to feel every part of Hyunsuk, in fact he felt like he might _die_ if he didn’t cum inside of him. 

Jaehyuk leans back down in the crook of Hyunsuk’s neck and snaps his hips into the smaller boy. Hyunsuk’s hole is nearly swallowing his cock to the point where he has to shut his eyes. He’s chasing this feeling. It’s one he feels travel up his spine like lightning and he would do anything to make it last forever.

Hyunsuk’s nails dig deep into the skin on Jaehyuk’s shoulders, “ _I’m cumming-Jae-fuck-fuck-fuck.”_

It’s not a lie, Hyunsuk comes so hard his vision whites out. The white liquid making it sticky between them. He’s so fucked out he doesn’t even think he can talk so he just caresses Jaehyuk’s nape and let’s the younger fuck him until he finishes. 

Jaehyuk’s bites his neck when comes, almost getting hard again at the feeling of come inside of him. He pulls out of Hyunsuk and reaches down to lap up some of the cum spilling out of him—putting some on his tongue and going back down to kiss Hyunsuk.

It’s indecent and dirty but _fuck_ Jaehyuk makes everything so hot. Hyunsuk almost thinks he can go for round three in that moment. Jaehyuk had made him come so hard that he could feel his heartbeat in his eardrums, no one has ever made him feel like that. 

Jaehyuk is decent with aftercare as well. He doesn’t collapse on Hyunsuk like Jihoon would, he carries Hyunsuk to shower with him and cleans him as best as he can. Jaehyuk even washes his hair for him. And goes even further by changing the sheets on his bed. 

“Would you get scared if I said I wanted to marry you?” Hyunsuk asks when they’re laying in Jaehyuk’s bed later that day. He’s joking of course—not really—but Jaehyuk let’s out a light hearted laugh anyway, one that shows his cute dimples.

“Alright let’s get married then.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave anything in my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/taurusuks)


End file.
